Drimmer Did A Bad, Bad Thing
by PaddySimcoxSmiles
Summary: An Alternative to Lassie Did a Bad, Bad Thing, Season 3. Lassie's hurt, Chavez is dead, The Chief and Jules are remorseful...can this get any worse? Oh, yeah it can! Shawn's been taken hostage! Let the whumping begin! I DON'T OWN PSYCH !
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

SHAWN:  
One moment the chief and I were arguing over a paycheck- the next, the lights had flashed off and two gunshots echoed throughout the precinct. There was complete silence before the lights flickered back on. The Chief looked at me, ashen.

"Lassiter!" That was the only word she said before dashing down the stairs to the holding cells. I darted after her, but got knocked out of the way by Juliet. She didn't even stop to say sorry, or glance back. I raced after her, and then froze in my tracks when I heard a cry.

"DETECTIVE!" It was the Chief, and whatever she had seen wasn't good. I skidded into the room to see Lassie and Chavez lying on the floor, bleeding from gunshot wounds. Chavez's was in his head- Lassie's was in his shoulder. The Chief and Juliet had bent over Lassie and they were inspecting his wound. The Chief glanced back at Buzz who had just entered the room.

"Tell them to get the EMT's on the scene, stat. Keep everybody calm and away from this area. Get Dobson to help you." Buzz nodded and went out the door of the holding cell. Then Vick noticed me.

"Mr. Spencer, what are you doing here?"

"Chief, I wanted to see if I could help-" I said eagerly. I knew quite a lot about gunshot wounds, and I was happy to share my good looks and my expertise.

"Mr. Spencer, we don't-" the Chief started, but Juliet turned around to face me, glaring. Her hands were shaking and she looked pale and nervous. Concerned, I opened my mouth to speak, but she cut me off

"Shawn, stop acting like you actually care about Lassiter. You know that you hate him, and you know that he hates you, too. It would actually be better if you didn't help, because then you wouldn't make things worse by screwing up, like you usually do." I stared at Jules. I opened my mouth to respond, fighting back the water in my eyes and trying to clear my face of any emotion. The Chief looked astonished and bewildered, and looked at me and then back at Juliet. This was just too much. I would've expected this from Lassiter or the Chief, but not from Jules.

"You know what, Jules? How about you just go and go play tough cop, because I probably know more about gunshot wounds than you EVER will. Every time I try to help, you turn me away. I'm sick of you guys treating me like I'm , this is probably the LAST time you'll ever see me here." I looked at Juliet's face and the Chief's, both equal expressions of shock and dismay. I turned to walk out the door when I heard Jules say something.

"Shawn, I didn't ..." Juliet said, her eyes shining with tears.

"Save it." I stormed out of the holding cell hearing the chief and Juliet call after me, and I rushed out of the precinct.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I was hurt and betrayed. Why was I always treated like this at the station? The Chief handy even said anything in my defense! Though, I guess Lassie was bleeding out to death on the floor, so that's a fair excuse to not concentrate on what Jules was saying to me. But still! I thought they were my friends! I thought they trusted me!

"Shawn."

I turned around at the sound of my name being spoken. I was next to Gus's car, almost ready to jump in and think while I waited for him.

"Yeah, who-" I started to turn around, but something smashed into the black of my skull. As I started to black out, my forehead smacked the Blueberry and I went limp.

GUS:  
Forcing McNab out of my way, I went into the holding cell. Juliet and the Chief along with Dobson were bending over Lassie. Chavez had been left forgotten; I presumed that he was dead.  
"Guys, I just saw Shawn- wait, how's Lassie? Alive? Good. Next, I just saw Shawn storm out of the building like he never wanted to come back." I practically yelled. The Chief turned to face me, her face pale and stained.

"He doesn't want to come back."

"Excuse me? What do you mean , he doesn't want to come back?" I snapped.

"Well, Mr. Guster, Juliet and I- um... We might not have been very polite to Shawn..." The Chief started uncomfortably.

"So? He's used to that, you guys do it all the time!" I said incredulously. McNab leaned in to announce that the EMTs were here, and that we should clear the area.

The Chief stood up, and beckoned to me. Dobson drifted away, and Juliet, me, and the Chief walked into her office. She plopped down in her chair, sighed, and started talking.

"Well, this time he snapped and sort of... Um... Yelled at us. Then he walked away. He told us that he never wanted to do any more cases for the department." The chief muttered.

"Yeah, he'd been fed up with you guys for a while." There was a silence for a bit, and then I said quietly, "Okay, well, I guess this is bye. Later."

"Goodbye, Mr. Guster." The Chief called as I started to walk out of her office.

"Please. Tell Shawn I didn't mean it." Juliet whispered. I had forgotten that she was there, and as I looked at her, I could see a single tear running down her cheek.

"Yeah." I muttered. As I walked out, I could feel both of the women's gazes on me. I stepped out the doors of the precinct for what would probably be the last time. Racing down the steps, I reached the car in a couple seconds.

"Shawn, wanna go get some tacos? They'll be good for some comfort foo-" I stopped. Shawn wasn't in the car. I stepped out and dialed his number, but was disturbed when I heard his phone ringing on the other side of the Blueberry.

Curious, I walked around to the other side and stopped dead at the sight. Blood was smeared on the door of the car and on the ground, and Shawn's phone was on the ground. I stared at the scene before I bent down and looked at the phone. Something was on the screen; a message. I started to feel my stomach boiling and my energy being drained. I dashed back up the stairs to the precinct and shoved my way through the EMT's and officers. I rushed into the Chief's office. She was sitting at her desk, her head in her hands, and Juliet was crying quietly in a chair. When I had raced into the room, the Chief slowly raised her head, but her eyes became alarmed when she saw my panic.

"Gus? What happened?" The Chief asked, standing up and walking over to me. I started trembling and shaking, barely holding down vomit.

"Gus!"

"Went...to the car...Shawn...not there..." I started. The Chief and Juliet were looking at me with wide eyes. I continued. "Looked... Blood...every where... Phone... On the ground, message about Shawn..." The Chief looked horrified and Juliet started crying even harder.

"Show me." The Chief commanded. I headed out the precinct with the Chief and Juliet at my heels. Juliet handed me a flashlight when I reached the car. Gulping, I flicked it on. The Chief gasped slightly and walked forward. She inspected the puddle of blood and picked up the phone. Her brow tightened as she read the message. She turned to look at me, biting her lip.

"What?" Juliet and I asked at the same time.

"He's been taken hostage."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:  
SHAWN:

FIrst thing I noticed when I regained consciousness: my head hurt like hell. Second, my vision was blurry, third, I was tied to a pole, and fourth, it smelled like smelly socks and axe body spray.

"Good. The Psychic's awake. Now we can have some fun."

"What the- Drimmer?!" I couldn't believe it. Was it really him?

"Yes, Shawnee, good to know that you aren't blind." Drimmer smirked. He was sitting in a chair opposite of me, relaxed. Beside him on a table was a briefcase; I decided to ignore that for now.

"One: don't call me Shawnee. Two: by fun do you mean eating hot dogs and going on a tilt a whirl? Because I've been wanting to do that for a long time but Gus won't-" I was rudely interrupted by a punch to the face before I could finish my sentence. I groaned and then muttered, "Good one for a complete psychopath..."

"Okay, just then I was tempted to punch you again, but I really need you coherent and awake to answer my questions."  
"Thanks for the consideration." I shot at him. He tightened his fist into a ball, and then sighed. A beep went off, and Drimmer jumped, excited.

"They've connected to the video feed!" Drimmer walked over to a camera on the wall that I hadn't noticed before.

"Hello, fellow officers. Guess what? I have a little surprise for you today! Shawn Spencer here has decided to join us for a little chat!" Drimmer sang.

"It wasn't really a choice..." I muttered. Drimmer walked back to me, and sat back down in the chair.

"Now, Shawn, do you know where the rest of Chavez's money is?" Drimmer asked politely.

"What the hell, Drimmer? I wasn't even on the case, so how am I supposed to know where the damn money is?" I said, exasperated.

"Rhetorical question. I know that the people watching, though, have a lot of knowledge on the safe. Even though I knew Chavez doesn't mean that I know where the safe is. And I know that my fellow officers will tell me when they see their little psychic tortured to death." I swallowed.

"You know, Drimmer, they won't care much about me. The Chief will probably never hire me on any more cases, and Ju-Dectective O'Hara is currently mad at me. Even though Lassie's in the hospital, he will be glad to hear of my death, and my father won't give a damn. All I ask is that you kill me cleanly, because my buddy Gus doesn't like blood." I said flatly.

"Well, lets give them a little encouragement, shall we?" I froze. Encouragement meant torture. But really, what else did I have to live for?"

"Go ahead. It doesn't matter anyway." I said.

With an evil grin, he moved forward. He made sure that the camera could see exactly what he was doing before he started. Then, he reared the knife back and plunged it into my arm. I gave a loud gasp and started coughing as he wiggled it around, forcing it deeper into my bicep. Then he moved on to the other arm, and then both my forearms, and moved down to push his knife right through the palms of each of my hands. Then it stopped. Panting and half sobbing, a tear leaked out of my eye. Drimmer saw and leaned forward until his face was right up close to mine.

"Aww, poor Shawnee, his arms are hurt." He made a little pouty face at me. "How will little Juliet feel? Wasn't Shawn supposed to be a big, bad psychic that could stand up to the bad guys? How disappointed she will be." I was livid. As he turned away, I yanked on my ropes, straining to get to him, cursing the whole time.

"Son of a bitch, Drimmer!" I snarled.

" Shawn, please just make it easier on all of us and shut up." Drimmer said cooly. But I didn't shut up. Not for a minute anyway. Growling, Drimmer turned back to face me with a gun. Sighing, he pistol whipped me right across my forehead. I felt the blood spill and then everything went black.

GUS:

After we had gotten the video feed, the whole precinct had gathered around us to watch. In a moment, a face appeared on the screen. A face that all of us knew. A face that made the Chief go white. It was Drimmer.

"Hello, fellow what? I have a little surprise for you today! Shawn Spencer has decided to join us for a little chat!" Drimmer said in a happy voice. He moved out of the way. The other cops in the room became outraged at the words 'fellow officers.'

"It wasn't really a choice..." Shawn muttered. Part of his head was matted with blood, and he looked weary and sad.

"Now, Shawn, do you know where the rest of Chavez's money is?" Drimmer asked. The officers grumbled at his words and Juliet looked stricken. After a while, we all quieted down.

"...even though I knew Chavez doesn't mean that I know where the safe is. And I know that my fellow officers will tell me when they see their little psychic tortured to death."

" WILL HE STOP CALLING US THAT!" Dobson yelled. The other cops nodded in agreement.

"You know, Drimmer, they won't care much about me. The Chief will probably never hire me on any more cases, and Ju-Dectective O'Hara is currently mad at me. Even though Lassie's in the hospital, he will be glad to hear of my death, and my father won't give a damn. All I ask is that you kill me cleanly, because my buddy Gus doesn't like blood." Shawn said dejectedly. The Chief and Juliet stared at the ground, I felt tears welling up in my eyes(I'm a sympathetic crier, OK?) and the rest of the officers looked confused.

"Well, lets give them a little encouragement, shall we?" Shawn froze- we all waited for a snappy retort that would stop Drimmer right in his tracks. But his faced changed in a sad, depressed, painful expression.

"Go ahead. It doesn't matter anyway." Shawn said. I could hear pain coming out of his voice as he said this. Several of the officers growled and Juliet whispered, "Shawn! No!"  
The Chief was still staring at the screen. Then Henry burst in. With Lassie.

"What the-Henry!" The Chief exclaimed. She moved in front of the screen so that Henry couldn't see it. "Carlton, why are you here?"

"Well, you see, Chief, I heard the news that something was going on at the station. So I brought Detective Lassiter with doctor had said that he was free to go. So what the hell's happening? Where's Shawn?" The Chief didn't get a chance to answer. A horrible cough and gasp came from the screen. The Chief turned around and gasped. A few other officers swore, while Buzz started twisted on the good luck charm that was hidden on his belt. Drimmer was pushing and wiggling a knife brought Shawn's arms. I wanted to vomit, but I stood, horrified, at the scene. It seemed to go on and on and he was done, the Chief was shaking, Henry and the other officers were livid, Lassie was growling, Jules and Buzz were crying, and I was baby-barfing in my mouth. I saw a single tear glisten on Shawn's cheek. Drimmer seemed to notice it and he leaned in close.

"Aww, poor Shawnee, his arms are hurt." He made a little pouty face at Shawn. "How will little Juliet feel? Wasn't Shawn supposed to be a big, bad psychic that could stand up to the bad guys? How disappointed she will be." Shawn seethed at this. He yanked on his ropes, trying to escape, but really only making his wounds bleed more. He kept up a steady stream of curses, and when Drimmer commanded him to shut up, he didn't. We froze when we saw Drimmer pick up the gun and when he smashed it down on Shawn's forehead. I watched Shawn struggle to regain conscious; then, he went limp.

Drimmer leered at the camera. "So, bring the money down to the pier tonight, or else Shawnee here will die. See ya!" Drimmer walked out of the room, leaving the camera on. Everyone was silent for a couple seconds before the chief spoke.

"Somebody please tell me that you can trace the video feed!" The Chief all but screamed. She walked over to Lassiter. "Detective, you're the one who knows where Chavez's money is. Can you-" Lassie cut the Chief off. "Yes."

"OK, then, I'm going down to the tech room, Lassiter, figure out a plan, and be prepared." As she walked away, her head was bent and she was still trembling. Henry raced after her and went with her down the stairs. He had that 'I'm gonna kill that guy and plant evidence on an underlying civi" look. The other officers drifted away until Juliet and I were the only ones in the room. I turned to face her. She started sobbing and I pulled her into my about five minutes, the Chief and Henry walked into the room. The Chief was still trembling and Henry was seething.

"Ssshhhh, it's okay, he's going to be fine..." I was saying to Juliet. But her sobs still rattled her shoulders, and I still heard her soft whimpers. The Chief looked tired as she looked at Jules crying in my arms, and Henry was just walking around the room, throwing everything in sight. The Chief didn't even try to stop him. Then, my phone rang. It was from a blocked caller. I carefully placed Juliet in a chair. Henry went over to her and put his arm around her. She leaned in, still crying while I answered the call. I froze when I herd the voice. It was Drimmer's.

"Actually, I have a change of plans. Meet me at the pier in an hour. The pier on Montecello Street." The connection broke as Drimmer ended the call. I stared at the Chief, and she stared back at me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

SHAWN:  
I was going to die. All he wanted was the money; even if I was rescued (highly unlikely) I was bleeding way too much right now. The only thing that I want at this point (other than quadruple cheese double battered fries) is a solid ending.

GUS:  
We were already at the pier, waiting for Drimmer to show. Henry, Juliet, Dobson and I were hiding behind a building right next to the pier. Juliet had her gun out; she was ready to take a good Chief walked over and joined her. I didn't care. All I wanted was for Shawn to be alive.

JULIET:  
I wanted to hurt him. I wanted to kill Drimmer so badly. I loved Shawn: I realized this when he had stormed out of the building and left the Chief and I there. I realized that I just couldn't live life without him. I needed Shawn to be alive.

LASSITER:  
That kid better be alive, or I swear to God, I'll kill the son of a bitch that's responsible. End of story.

HENRY:  
What has the kid gotten into this time? He has to come out alive. He's my only son.

CHIEF:  
It's all my fault. I should've convinced him to stay, I should have stopped O'Hara from saying all of those things; he just has to be alive. I need to say that I'm sorry.

SHAWN:  
We're at the pier. Drimmer had handcuffed me and had cuffed my feet. He pulled me up onto the pier as we waited for Lassiter. I saw his fingers inch toward a knife that was attached to the hot of his belt. God, I'm gonna die down here.

Then there was movement. Alert, Drimmer looked up and fingered again with the knife on his belt. I watched, awestruck, as Lassiter walked down the pier, holding a large metal box in his hand. He had a cast on his left arm. It was the safe. He approached Drimmer and both of them started to have a cold, polite conversation. I looked around at the pier's surroundings and spotted Juliet, Gus, Dad, Dobson, and the Chief crouching, with both Juliet and the Chief holding guns, pointing them at Drimmer. Other officers were expertly hidden as well, all of them holding guns. My mind drew me back to the conversation.

"...so, if you'll give me Spencer, I'll give you the safe." But it was too late. Drimmer had noticed all of the guns pointed at had no clue that Drimmer had noticed; he was as oblivious as the rest if them. Drimmer gave a little smile at Lassiter. He grabbed the knife on the hilt of his belt and plunged it into my right shoulder. I screamed- I couldn't help it. Drimmer pushed me off the pier and I crashed into the water. I sunk fast; I couldn't do anything to save myself because of my handcuffs. I hit the sandy bottom. I stared up at the faint sunlight that was glittering through the salt water as I heard gunshots that sounded as if they had been shot a mile away. I started to close my eyes, the weight crashing on my lungs. I saw a figure in the water, but the darkness of death overcame me.

LASSITER:  
I should have seen it coming. But I didn't. I saw Drimmer grab his knife, and stab Spencer. Shawn screamed before being pushed into the water. I pulled out my gun and stared at Drimmer for a millisecond, then shot. I didn't miss. I could hear the Chief and O'Hara racing by me. I felt completely and utterly useless as I watched the Chief and Juliet dive into the water. I would have saved Spencer- but my cast got in the way. It would be pointless to go into the water if I only injured myself more and both of us ending up drowning. I waited for them to come up with Spencer- hopefully, he was alive.  
CHIEF:  
No! I watched as Shawn's body arched and then fell into the water. O'Hara and I both dropped our guns and raced towards the pier, the cries of Henry and Gus receding into the distance. Lassiter shot Drimmer point blank as we raced by him. I chanced a glance at O'Hara - she was crying and gasping for breath. I threw off my coat and dived into the water, O'Hara right beside me. We swam down to the floor, and then we saw Shawn. It was hard to tell that it was him, because everything was a blur because of the salt water. But when we got closer, we could tell that it was him. As we started to lift him up towards the surface, his eyes closed and faint bubbles came out of his mouth. And then no more came. I started to panic, and O'Hara and I went even faster. In a few seconds , our heads came out of the water. Dobson, Allan, and Henry lifted Shawn out of our arms as struggled to tread water. I heaved myself onto the pier using a rope that Dobson threw down. O'Hara came up just behind me.

Shawn was lying on the ground, his lips tinged blue. A knife hilt stuck out of his right shoulder and the wounds on his arms were faintly bleeding. Gus was doing compressions on Shawn's chest. I went over to Gus and told him to move over. O'Hara started mouth to mouth with Spencer, but it wasn't working. She stopped and started crying. She tried again and she shrieked. "He's breathing!"

The medics swarmed around us and lifted Shawn up onto a stretcher and rolled him to the ambulance, Henry and Gus right behind them. I motioned to Lassiter and O'Hara and they followed me. We went to Lassiter's car, none of us speaking. In the passenger seat, Lassiter started to talk.

"If I didn't have this damn cast on, I would've been able to get to him sooner..."

"Carlton! It's not your fault. It's mine. I was mean to him in the first place, and practically got him kidnapped. The blame's on me." O'Hara said, an edge in her voice. After that, we were quiet the whole way to the hospital. When we got there, Henry, Gus, Madeleine and MacNab were either pacing or sitting in the Hospital Waiting Room. I took a seat next to O'Hara while Lassiter paced. After two hours, a doctor in bloody scrubs came in. He looked weary.

"Family of Shawn Spencer?"

"Yes. All of us." Henry replied when the doctor looked confused.

"Ah. Yes, well, I'd best start off with the least serious injuries and work my way up from there. So, Shawn has bruises on his face, from punching I would expect. Then, he was pistol whipped in the front and back of the head. The front one is the one we were most concerned about, we had to do five stitches on it. Then the stabs on his arms weren't too bad, but we were very concerned with his palms. Those are now bandaged and set to heal, but he'll need physical therapy to get most of his strength and control back in his hands. Then he got stabbed in his right shoulder, but that will probably be fine. Again, he'll need physical therapy for that too, but not as much as he'll need for his hands. On the operating table, we lost him once, but it was easy to get him breathing , Shawn almost drowned, so he'll be having a lot of coughing issues the next couple weeks, but they'll fade away. Other than that, he'll be fine." The doctor ended cheerfully.

I nodded numbly. How much trouble could Shawn get into at one time? Gus still looked nervous, and so did Buzz, and Juliet just started crying harder. Lassiter looked relaxed, but he was probably just keeping himself calm by reliving the moment he shot Drimmer. Henry just looked pissed.

"Is he awake?" I asked.

"Yes, but...um... He doesn't want some of you to come in." The doctor said uncomfortably.

"Oh. Who?" I sighed. I already knew the answer.

"The Chief of Police, Detective O'Hara, and Detective Lassiter." The doctor replied.

" Okay."

"Can the rest of us go see him now?" Henry asked. The doctor nodded.

"Sure, take as much time as you want." The doctor said, disappearing through a door. Henry, Gus, Madeleine, and Buzz followed. Lassiter, Juliet, and I were left in the waiting room. Juliet started crying again. Lassiter awkwardly hugged her and started for the door that lead the way to freedom.

"Detective, stay. I want to know how Shawn is." I ordered. And we waited.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

SHAWN:  
I hurt all over- I felt like a bag of potatoes that were bashed, then baked, and then made into delicious fries. I would totally eat those fries.

"Shawn, buddy, how're you feeling?" My dad, Gus, Buzz, and my mom had entered the room.

"Fine, dad." I replied tonelessly. There was an awkward pause for a moment. My mother said quietly, "I need to go to the restroom." She left, leaving us staring at the floor. Or, in my case, staring at the ceiling, thinking about fries.

"Hey-Shawn? Um, well, will you do any more cases for the SBPD?" Buzz asked uncertainty.

"BUZZ! The man almost died, and your asking him when he'll start doing your dirty work again!" Gus exclaimed angrily. My dad nodded and sat down next to my bed. He took one of my hands into his palm, and I moaned. My hands still really hurt from being stabbed. He placed my hand back onto the bed looking guilty.

"Buzz. I don't...I don't think so..." I murmured. "They don't want me... I'm just a nuisance, and it'll make Lassie happy."

Buzz looked sad, and then said, "I've gotta go back to work... Is it still okay if I visit you?"

"Yeah, Buzz, as long as you bring me Popsicles daily and peanuts, along with frozen yogurt." I said, a hesitant smile playing on my lips.

"Sure thing, Shawn. bye!" Buzz walked out the door. As soon as he was out of earshot, I started to let the tears come and overflow.

CHIEF:

"McNab. How is he?" I asked, trying to keep my face void of all emotion. I wanted to be business like.

"He says he's fine."

"And?" I exclaimed.

"And what? I told you he was physically fine." Buzz said, taken aback.

"Well, when can we go and see him, for god sakes!"

"Listen, Chief. He doesn't want to do any more cases for the SBPD and as far as I can tell, he's very upset, OK? Don't bother him any further!" McNab got angry.

This silenced me. Shawn was upset? He was never upset! I watched McNab leave before I turned to Juliet and Lassiter.

"I'm still going in. I'm the Chief of Police: they can't stop me." Lassiter stood up.

" I've got to get his statement, so I'm going in."

O'Hara was still quiet. Then she murmured, "I'm going in because...because I...love him." Her gaze remained on the floor, even when she had stood up. I exchanged a surprised glance with Lassiter before going down the hall to Shawn's room. As we came to it, we could hear a couple people sniffling.

"YOU ALMOST DIED! SHAWN I'M GONNA STAND WITH YOU EVEN IF YOU HATE THE CHIEF AND JULES AND LASSITER! " we froze. Then we heard a small, childlike voice that said quietly, "Gus, I don't hate them. I just wanna leave."

Without another word, Lassiter and I walked into the room with Juliet stepping in behind us. Henry froze and then glared at us, standing up. "OUT!"

"No. We have a right to be here." Lassiter growled. Gus stood up too, at this, sad and angry at the same time.

"Henry? Let them in." It was Madeleine, Shawn's mom. She was sitting on a chair right next to Shawn. Without a word, Henry and Gus swept past us into the hall. Madeleine stood up. "I think I'll leave. That all right, Goose?" That was the first time I really looked at Shawn. He looked terrible: his head was bandaged; well, I'll sum it up, every part of him visible was bandaged. Shawn didn't reply. She let out a soft sigh, smiled, and left the room. I sat down in the chair Madeleine had just vacated.

"Shawn, I'm-" I started, but then Shawn looked at me. His eyes were full of hurt and anger.

"No. I'll say it. I'm sorry for yelling at you and walking out. I get that you're sorry. But I'm tired of being treated like trash! I'm tired of getting all the crap that you and Jules and Lassie give me! I'm sick of you so get out!" Shawn yelled. Then his body started trembling. He started coughing, and blood started to trickle out of his mouth. My eyes widened.

"Shawn!" I said, fear pulsing through me.

The coughing subsided. "I'm FINE! Just...please...leave..."

I watched detective Lassiter walk out the doors without a word. Juliet didn't move from her chair. I stood up.

"I wish you the best of luck, Shawn." I murmured. Then I walked out the door, sad, thoughtful, remorseful...and guilty.

JULIET:

I then stood up. I said to him what I had been meaning to say, for a long time.

"I love you. And all I'm wishing right now is that you would stay, stay with me, and be there for me because I would be there for you and..." I trailed off. Shawn was gazing at me with something flickering in his eyes. Was that-  
"I love you too. I will stay, if you really want me." Shawn said. I started crying and sat back down next to him, looked at him, and smiled. This was the other part of me that I had been searching for for the longest time. And now, I had found it.


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue

SHAWN:

I headed out of the car, Juliet and Gus by my side. I stumbled and Gus held my shirt to keep me up straight. We walked slowly up the stairs to the station and entered. I gasped in surprise.

A large banner that said, "WELCOME BACK SHAWN" was hanging from the walls, and most of the precinct was gathered around it. At the middle of the pack, the Chief and Lassiter stood, smiling at me. Well, the Chief was smiling. Lassie was grimacing painfully. I smiled shyly as the Chief handed me a box. Opening it, I saw cupcakes that were green and had pineapple on them.

"Thank you." I whispered. Gus took the box from me as the Chief embraced me in a rare hug. Pretty soon everyone was crowded around me, giving hugs and saying stuff like, "Too quiet around here without you!" And "You better give me one of those cupcakes, psychic." When the crowd started to disperse, I saw Jules heading towards me. I caught her arm and she leaned forward and kissed me for like, 27 seconds. The precinct went quiet, and when we leaned apart there was laughter. I caught Lassie glaring at me and the Chief walking away, a slight smile on her face, and I knew. I knew that this was were I was meant to be.

Voila! Did everybody like it? I'm gonna write more soon, probably tomorrow, so don't worry! How about Shawn being stuck in the Grand Canyon? :)


End file.
